Operation BAD DREAM
by BlackCavern
Summary: Chad wakes up one morning and finds himself a KND Operative again, Numbuhs 1-5 don't exist, and the most unlikely person is trying to take over the KND. This has to be a bad dream right?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND

* * *

**

"Ugh...my head, why the headache? It isn't even Monday!" I moaned to myself sitting up from bed. I looked around sleepily but what I saw quickly made me bolt upright. "Hey! This isn't my room!"

I was lying on a flat metal hospital bed with a sheet covering me and wearing one of those annoying turquoise gowns they give you in the hospital. In fact this place vaguely reminds me off...no wait, that can't be right! No way! There is no way I'm where I think I am, I must've just hit my head in some freak accident and Mom and Dad brought me to the hospital. No wait, who am I kidding?

Yep that's it, I'm in the KND Med Lab, actually to make things worse I'm at the Moon Base. But how did I get here? I didn't even bother those KNDorks, I didn't even go within five feet of a kid!

I was still busy contemplating my crazy situation when Numbuh 54 came crashing through the door, "Numbuh 274 sir! Are you awake sir?!"

"Yeah, what does it look like?" I scoffed, "What am I doing here? I didn't do anything! And even if I did something shouldn't I be in chains or something?"

Numbuh 54 blinked at me as if I had lost my mind, "What are you talking about? Why would we put the Supreme Leader in chains?"

I froze in place, Supreme Leader? Now I'm sure there's something wrong with my head, "W-wha-wha? No seriously! I'm a teenager! You're just lucky I don't have Battle Ready Armor within my reach or I'll have already blasted your head off!!" I screamed. Numbuh 54 ducked behind his clipboard, "Uh sir...I think you might need some more rest." he stammered meekly.

Before I could either strangle him to death or whatever else yet another operative came slamming through the doors, this time it was Numbuh 362. "Numbuh 274 sir! We have major trouble! We need you at Global Command immediately!" she screamed waving a piece of paper around like some deranged lunatic trying to flag down a taxi.

"The name is Chad! And I'm not in the KND! What is the matter with you people!" I yelled on top of my lungs, I was surprise that the whole room didn't shake. Numbuh 362 stared at me blinking with a dumb look on her face, Numbuh 54 leaned over and whispered "I think he's still a bit shaken."

This can't be happening, I clenched my hands into fists, well, I might as well find out what was going on. I personally bet that I was going mad. "Silence!" I commanded, "Where's my clothes?" I really hated those hospital gowns, too breezy.

Now dressed in my old KND armor and helmet I followed Numbuh 362 into the Global Command room. "So Rachael," I hissed, "Care to tell me what's going on?"

"You'll see and here everything at Global Command sir, you missed out on a lot." she reported swiftly.

"No not that! What am I doing here?! Last I remember I was a teenager!" I screamed, I was already preparing to lose my voice from all this yelling.

"You snuck into the teenager hideout sir? But it couldn't be the last thing you remember, you've been out for three days." Numbuh 362 said startled. She too probably thought I was crazy.

I was starting to get a hold of myself and pulled together my temporarily scattered mind. Maybe I had crossed into another world, how old was I in this world? Ten? Nine? In retrospect I must say that I was so dumbstruck that I forgot my hatred of the KND.

Once at Global Command I sat in the elevated chair that Supreme Leaders sat in and looked down at the of operatives that had gathered below. "Right, so now that we're here...will someone tell me what the heck is going on?!!" I roared.

A few of the younger operatives shook in fear. Numbuh 362 walked over to one of the control panels, "We would like you to see this transmission sir." she pushed a big red button.

The screen was at first fuzzy but then sharpened into clarity. A masked KND operative appeared on the main screen.

"This is Numbuh 96," the operative whispered.

"I have broken in to the enemy base, looks like our suspicions were confirmed. The suspect is indeed the leader of the conspiracy, their current plan is-hey what...AHHHH!!!"

Then the screen turned into static and blanked out.

"And that was the last transmission from Numbuh 96." Numbuh 362 said sadly and switched off the screen. "This is the most serious threat to the KND yet. We know little about the enemy yet they know everything about us."

"That's great and all but who is the enemy?" I asked sharply, none of this made any sense to me.

"Don't tell me you forgot sir, that hit to the head must've been quite hard!" Numbuh 60 exclaimed from where he was guarding the door.

"Numbuh 86, she's the traitor." Numbuh 362 explained, it took me a minute to process what she just said. "Fanny?! That Numbuh 86? Why would that the-rules-are-meant-to-be-followed girl betray the KND?" I asked my voice quiet from surprise.

"I guess she was more ambitious then we thought, I'm sorry sir but we couldn't stop her." Numbuh 362 murmured with her head bowed, "She got her hands on some 2x4 technology and brain washed some of our most elite operatives."

I stiffened, how could someone like Fanny who was the most rule oriented operative ever betray the KND? It wasn't possible and normally I would've denied it but ever since I woke up this morning, nothing had been normal. I felt some kind of sick feeling coming up in my throat, I was a teenager, why would I help the KND?

I looked down at my sleeve, my KND uniform. This was crazy, but what else am I suppose to do? This was not the world I came from but I was a kid in this world.

I hopped down from my chair, "Rachael, give me the entire rundown." I commanded. "Well...we have reason to believe that Numbuh 86 got her hands on some super ultra powerful device that can stupify every single thing from kids to adults to candy." Numbuh 362 said in one breath.

"Stupify? That sounds like Mega Mom and Destructo Dad." I exclaimed.

"Mega what and Destructo what?" Numbuh 74.239 asked looking up from his frantic scribbling on a clipboard.

"You mean my parents don't exist in this world either?!" I exploded the statement earning me more weird glances. "Okay whatever, what kind of 2x4 technology are you working on to neutralize their power?" I asked Numbuh 24k.

"Well you see...we're still playing around with that." Numbuh 74.239 muttered still toying around with his clipboard.

"What?! But if there's no quick cure then our numbers will quickly be depleted. Ugh! Well looks like we'll just have to not get hit won't we. Were is their headquarters." I asked.

Numbuh 362 pointed towards Earth and my jaw practically fell on the floor at the sight. A giant tree house covered in metal armor that seemed to cover a quarter of the Earth. "Uh...isn't that where Sector V's tree house is?"

"Yes sir but Numbuhs 978 through 983 managed to get out unharmed, miraculously." Numbuh 362 answered.

"Numbuhs what? I thought Numbuh 1's team was Sector V." I recalled. "Numbuh 1? I'm sorry sir but there's no such operative." Numbuh 74.239 quickly said, then Numbuh 54 leaned over to him and whispered, "Dude, I still the there's some trauma in the Supreme Leader's head." I let that one slide.

"Fine, Numbuh 362, assemble a squad, Numbuh 74.239, you stay at Moon Base and monitor our progress. Numbuh 60 prepare a M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H ship." I ordered. I didn't know what was going on but I was going to find out.

* * *

"Numbuh 981, status report on Sector V's tree house!" I barked.

"Report sir! Numbuh 86 bypassed our defenses and planted a Spinach seed in the central tree house roots!" she reported hurridly, might I add that Numbuh 981 looked remarkably like Numbuh 5, I mean she's got the blue shirt and sneakers and hat but they're all in wrong colors.

"Spinach? Why spinach?" Numbuh 89 asked over his shoulder (just so you know he was an expert in espionage that Numbuh 362 decided to bring along).

"Don't you know that spinach is an excellent source of iron?" I snapped, "How else do you turn a tree house into a giant metal fortress?"

"Approaching the enemy base!" Numbuh 60 bellowed his voice alone shaking the shaking the ship. That was nothing seeing as how the moment we got close to the tree house H.O.T.S.H.O.T. started flinging giant cubes of ice at the ship. Then a particularly well aimed block hit the front of the ship.

"We've been hit! Everyone abandon ship!" Numbuh 60 yelled. He pulled a lever and the escape door on the ship popped open, the squad started bailing. I didn't move a muscle so Numbuh 362 paused at the door, "What are you waiting for sir?! Come on!" with that she jumped out too. Looking out the door I could see parachutes and rockets heading towards the armored tree house.

My first thought was maybe the crash would wake me up from this stupid dream but then my sense of self-preservation got the best of me. "Now how do you operate the jets on this thing?" I muttered to myself searching my coat. Finally I found a strap, and then promptly leaped out of the ship. I yanked the strap and a jet pack unfolded and I flew towards the armored tree house, needless to say I was thanking my lucky stars.

Good thing for me Battle Ready Armor also had jets and I had plenty of practice dodging giant inanimate objects that come flying at me. Minutes later the entire squad was safely on the outer edge of the tree house discarding their parachutes and shutting off their jets.

Numbuh 60 rushed up to the closest door and gave it a fierce kick, nothing happened. So Numbuh 981 pulled a G.U.M.M.B.O. out of her bag and shoved it into the key hole. The door slid neatly open and revealed a ridiculously complex defense system of PB&J sandwich slices smashing together.

"Now how are we suppose to get pass that?!" Numbuh 982 asked, the short kid with a bowl shaped hair cut was only about two thirds the height of the other operatives.

"Stand aside soldier, I'll go first." I waited for the first sandwich to separate then darted forward neatly and then continued running and dodging past iron fists and more sandwich pieces. I neatly flipped over the last sandwich obstacle and landed on my feet, "Come on!" I called back to the operatives.

"Uh...okay, I'm next!" Numbuh 982 yelled and started ploughing his way through, I was surprised the kid didn't get run over. When everyone finally bypassed the defenses without being squished to a pancake I bolted down the corridor. I was just calming down when something struck the edge of my helmet and nearly knocked me off my feet.

"What the-" Numbuh 60 picked up a green vegetable, "BROCCOLI?! What kind of kid would use broccoli in their tree house?!"

"No time to waste!" I held up G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. and shot down a few of the broccoli pieces that came flying at me and continued running. "I don't care if this costs me an arm and a leg, I'm not staying in this dumb dream any longer then I have to!"

How ever I was forced to come to a jarring stop when the corridor split into three branches. It just so happens that Numbuh 982 came crashing into me from behind. "You know this tree house, where's the command room?" I asked hurriedly.

Numbuh 362 answered for him, "I'm sorry sir but the tree house was torn down and rebuilt into a much larger and metallic replica...as you can see."

"Well we can go on a cross country run or we could do it the easy way, and Numbuh 981 is tired of running." Numbuh 981 then whipped out a M.A.R.B.L.E. and blew out the left wall and we jumped down through the fog.

When the smoke cleared out I found myself staring at a giant round room much like Global Command only it was decorated with...Rainbow Monkeys? "Rainbow Monkeys? I never would've guessed Fanny of all people would be a fanatic." I remarked.

Unfortunately though the loud explosion from the M.A.R.B.L.E. gained us the enemy's undivided attention. Before any of us could make a move a loud screech of "**What is going on here?!!!**" cut us off. There was no mistaking that Irish accent or that shrill voice, Numbuh 86 came crashing into the Rainbow Monkey room.

"Numbuh 274! I didn't take you as someone _stupid _enough to come here yourself when all your operatives have been stupified." she screamed. "Look! I don't know what is going on here! I don't belong in this world and I wasn't a KND operative!" I yelled back at her. There was a long silence as kids stared at each other in confusion, I sighed and gave up on reasoning.

"Yeah yeah, seeing as none of you understand me lets cut the chit-chat and start this already." I sighed. "I was just thinking the same thing Chad." Numbuh 86 sneered, "Attack!" Instantaneously a group of brainwashed operatives lunged at us.

I dodged a flying projectile that I could not identify and started firing away. One kid aimed an uppercut at me that narrowly missed, I swung at him and knocked the helmet off. To my surprise the operative dropped to the ground as if someone had hit him with a month old sea biscuit.

The helmet went flying across the room, "Numbuh 982! Grab that helmet!"

"Huh why do we need some dumb helmet?" the short kid asked. "Just do it!" I screamed before zapping an enemy with a F.R.A.P.P.E. Numbuh 982 finally complied and caught the helmet as it was coming down.

"Sir! Look out!" Numbuh 362 called, I didn't understand her urgency until I looked around. Numbuh 86 was shrieking at some of her underlings while they dragged out a scary looking laser thingy.

"Hah! You'd better start running unless you all want to be stupified!" she screeched, "Prepare to fire!" she ordered the operatives who were manning the laser.

"Abort! Abort mission!" I yelled hoping that my voice carried over the sounds of battle. "But sir!" Numbuh 362 protested still swinging her yeild sign weapon around. "Don't argue with me Rachael! Get a move on!" I roared heading towards the hole in the wall. Before escaping I turned and yelled, "You know something about all of this don't you! Next time we meet you better tell me everything!" with that I threw a M.A.R.B.L.E. into a pile of Rainbow Monkeys in the center of the control room and bolted.

* * *

**Transmission Interrupted**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I am Chinese and am fluent in Mandarin Chinese, there will be some ping ying in this chapter, just so you know I did not make any of that up.

* * *

**

"Numbuh74.239! Are you done analyzing that helmet yet?!" I yelled from Global Command, sometimes I think that Numbuh 86's voice rubbed off on me from working together for so long.

"No!! Science takes time!" he screamed back at me. Just then Numbuh 362 came in and jumped at the sudden collision of loud noises, "Hello Sir, would you care for a cookie?" she held out a chocolate chip cookie. "Yeah thanks Rachael maybe some other time, are you doing anything right now?" I asked.

"No, why do you ask?" she questioned chomping away on the cookie, "I need to go somewhere, somewhere dangerous and it'd be nice to have some back up." I offered the explanation, normally it wouldn't be dangerous but with this world....

"Sure that's fine with me sir but where are we going?" Numbuh 362 asked following me out of Global Command. "Look, 2x4 technology is good and all but we need more advanced technology. Besides Fanny has the same 2x4 tech we have so it's just going to end in a stalemate." I answered stalling for time until we got into the carrier craft room.

"Sir? What are you hinting at?" Rachael finally asked.

"Rachael, don't doubt my loyalty okay?" I pleaded, "We're going to get our hands on some teenager tech."

All the color went out of Numbuh 362's face and I cut her off before she could protest. "Their equipment is of a higher grade then ours, we need all the help we can get. And don't worry, we'll come back in one piece, I know the teenagers quite well, after all...I snuck in to their hideout remember?" I made that part up to rationalize.

Numbuh 362 immediately saluted, "Yes Sir!" she yelled before hopping on to the space craft, I went in after her and took the driver's seat. "Numbuh 60, Rachael and I are going down to Earth for a bit." not waiting for a reply I shut off the walkie talkie and fired up the engine. On our way to Earth I tried hard to not stare at the giant metal tree house sticking out of the side of our beloved planet. I swerved for the first mini mart I could find, to my surprise there was nobody there, well it is a work day I suppose everyone would be in school or something.

I neatly parked into one of the parking spaces and hopped out. "Uh sir...why are we at the mini mart?" Numbuh 362 asked as she followed me to the market. "There's a teenager hideout under every single one of these." I replied.

"Really?!" she exclaimed. "Yep, why else would teenagers hang out in such a boring place?" I muttered, "Okay, so we go in there, knock out any teens who might be lurking around. Run out and then maybe we should grab a soda at the mini mart." I suggested.

I kicked the left wall of the mini mart and a door popped open, "Come on let's go!" with that I jumped in. It was the same cold square room with the crazy techno decor and also with a few ornaments of teens who were sipping coffee. Might I add that this was to my utter delight, I'm all for crushing the KNDorks in the real world but I will readily admit that there are a few teenage jerks I despise.

"Yo! How'd he get in here?!" one of them yelled spill his coffee on one of his friends. "Hey guys, I'm Numbuh 274, me and my friend here just want to borrow some of your weapons and technology. You don't mind do you?" I asked in an aloof tone.

"Get him!" one of the girls yelled and simultaneously they activated their B.R.A.s and ran at us like a pack of frightened mules wielding blasters.

I activated my jet pack and hovered above them yelling back, "You can't defeat me! I know everything about that Battle Ready Armor of yours!" I aimed a laser gun at the left shoulder join of the armor and shot it, the teenager fell back with a satisfying thud. "Hey Rachael, you know these things have a ton of weak points, just aim for the shoulder pieces, they've got no protection!" I called to her.

"Oh okay!" Numbuh 362 called back as she smacked her yield sign into the face of a teenager, I suppose that method worked too. After a couple minutes of kicking the teenagers around there was four figures knocked out cold sprawled on the concrete floor. "Well that certainly brings up memories." I said grinning remembering my days of bombarding the Delightful Kids, ah good times, good times.

"Come on Sir, this is no time to be daydreaming." Numbuh 362 snapped me out of my trip down memory lane and started grabbing whatever tech we could find and stuffing it into our back packs. "Alright, mission completed. So how about a soda?" I suggested again, I felt stupid for saying that sure but I was thirsty. After I quick side quest in the mini mart we were back on the ship with the engine put on turbo speed.

My previously frayed nerves from the whole waking up in an alternative universe or whatever was starting to calm down. The floor of the space craft was littered with soda cans, the mini mart didn't sell those things in single cans anymore, oh well, at least the guys back on Moon Base can't accuse us of not sharing. We were almost at Moon Base and out of the kill zone of the giant spinach/iron infected tree house, everything should've been just great.

The problem was that it was hard to drink and drive, I suppose that's why parents warn us not to do it. When I looked up we were moments away from running into the various KND satellites that surrounded the Moon Base. As I struck the control wheel left I nearly choked on soda from the fierce swerve. "You okay there?" Numbuh 362 asked poking her head over the back of my seat. No I was just fine, the hysteric coughing fit is normal. After managing to avoid drowning myself in a fizzy drink I managed to make it to Moon Base without any more near death experiences.

Moments later they sloppily landed at the Moon Base, I reluctantly met the stares as I was usually an impeccable driver. When the doors were opened several soda cans spilled out, some where busted from the erratic driving but the whole ones were soon gulped up by the Moon Base operatives. I marched into Global Command and turned on all of the screens connecting me to every KND sector.

"Sector I report!" I commanded at the first screen that blinked up. "Report Sir! We have experienced no attacks from the traitor Sir!" Numbuh 765 barked saluting. "Good, so the invasion hadn't reached that far." I murmured. "Alright, Sector C report!"

"Wo men yi jing bei Numbuh 86 de juin bing da le! Wo men xu yao bang mang! Quai! Ta men you tai dou ren la!" Numbuh 92 reported into the microphone. Thank goodness for sub titles, they didn't teach Chinese in school. "Right, Sector I, since you're seemingly out of reach send a portion of your troops to aid Sector C immediately!" I ordered and was answered with prompt 'Yes Sir!'s.

I listened to the reports of every sector in the alphabet and the ones that weren't. Sometimes I was greeted by praticed salutes and other times by screams for reinforcements, the troops were stretched but we could just about survive. After the world wide scan I turned back to the Moon Base operatives, "Alright listen up! We have to strengthen the Moon Base defenses, Numbuh 60 get me a connection from Artic Base, Numbuh 74.239, we've got some new technology for your team to work on." I grinned again, "It's teenager tech."

I dumped Numbuh 362 and my own back packs on him and went back to the screens where Numbuh 60 had contacted Arctic Base. Numbuh 393 was there to greet me, "Report sir! We've been trying to establish a contact for hours sir! Sector W was recentley attacked and had to be evacuated, they are here at Arctic Base!"

"Evacuated! Of course, if Sector V was taken over...." I drifted off. "Right, keep up the defense grid at Arctic Base, we're doing the same here. If all else fails we need to make sure these are strong holds. End transmission."

I sighed, this was harder then I thought, I even toyed with the idea of starting a game of tag but blew it off, it was just a joke anyway. Seeing as there was nothing else to do I went over to the science lab, "Hey Numbuh 74.239, anything come up with a cure?" I asked. But Numbuh 74.239 was lost in his little world seeing as he was practically buried in pieces of teenager tech and 2x4. All over the Moon Base people were scurrying around but then again there were plenty of people slacking about. I made it my personal duty to haunt the base and send any slackers packing.

"Numbuh 456 I don't care how rare that Yipper card is! Get back to work!"

"Numbuh 9345, put down that video game and finish up that defense grid!"

"Numbuh 923 aren't you suppose to be helping Numbuh 74.239?"

That was basically my whole day, I was in such a feverish rage driven on by a mess of things happening at once, I hoped I hadn't trampled on someone as I stormed through the halls. It must've been night time on Earth, I also hope that the guys back home weren't in such a horrible situation that they couldn't sleep, but I knew Fanny. She hated to have to stay up, if I made her come to a late night meeting or something she would be in such a rage that I was constantly scared of getting my head bitten off.

I decided to stay up late that night, far after everyone else decided to go to bed (and mind you kids don't like early bed times). I was busy typing away on my computer and at the same time scarfing down candy, it was sort of the kid version of caffeine.

I was starting to worry despite the friendly glow of the computer screen. I was starting to think that I made a grave mistake from stealing from the teens. It hardly mattered though, those teens were no match for all the upgrades made in the various sectors.

I started listing everything I had to do once morning came. I should probably transfer to Arctic Base for a while, it after all was on Earth where the problem was. Maybe then Numbuh 74.239 would finish up that helmet analysis.

Now that I think of it Numbuh 86 alone shouldn't be such a hard opponent to face after all. She was seriously prone to temper tantrums, I couldn't imagine the look on her face when I blew up the pile of Rainbow Monkeys in our last encounter.

The real dilemma was how do you take down an army of brainwashed KND elite operatives and come out of it alive? We need more 2x4 tech, and where would we get premade, super-ultra destructive technology?

Suddenly I snapped up, the answer was so obvious, why did I not think of this at the teen hideout?!

There was another group of kids who had giant machines....

"I think a visit to my old friends would be utterly...delightful."


End file.
